


Heart's on fire

by Wolkje25



Series: Fire and Hearts [1]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6449356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolkje25/pseuds/Wolkje25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Robert sees Aaron in a new suit, he isn't able to contain himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart's on fire

**Author's Note:**

> This is written from a headcanon of Trashmouthsugden! Henrietta, thank you so much that I could use this! <3 And thanks to your anon as well! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it! I know I loved writing it ;)

Aaron had needed a new suit, or Robert had told Aaron he needed a new suit. Aaron had grumbled and opposed against it, but he had known Robert had been determined about it as Robert always was when he had said his mind to something.

So here he was, in a small fitting room, putting on a dark blue suit, such a dark blue it almost looked black. Robert had found it and obviously liked it, so Aaron had subsided when Robert had told him to put it on. He had to agree though, that the fabric felt very smooth against his skin and when he looked up into the mirror he realized he didn’t look half bad in it.

He knew he should probably leave the changing room so Robert could have a look as well, because Aaron knew Robert would be quite upset if he didn’t show him the suit. So he looked around the long curtain for Robert and noticed Robert leaning casually against a clothing rack. Robert’s eyes lit up when he saw Aaron’s head pop up behind the curtain and walked towards him.

“So? Does it fit?” Robert asked curiously.

Aaron rolled his eyes when he heard the tone in Robert’s voice, before he pulled the curtain slightly away so Robert could look at him. Robert looked astonished for a moment, but then a grin appeared on Robert’s face and his eyes slightly darkened. A shiver of want ran down Aaron’s spine by that look.

“What do you think?” Aaron asked casually, already knowing the answer as he buried his hands inside the pockets of his pants.

“I like it,” Robert answered as his eyes dragged excruciatingly slow over Aaron’s body. “It suits you,” he added as his eyes came to rest on Aaron’s face again. Aaron turned slightly red under Robert’s praising words and by the way his eyes had wandered over his body, slowly checking him out.

Aaron swallowed hard, feeling hot underneath Robert’s staring gaze. To hide it, he let the curtain fall close again and pulled the suit jacket off, placing it back on its hook, smiling warmly to himself, while he remembered Robert’s mesmerizing eyes on him.

Suddenly the curtain was pulled back and Robert stepped inside, pulling the curtain close behind him again. Aaron couldn’t keep the astonished and slightly freaked out expression from his face as Robert stared at him again, the same smug smile around his lips.

“What’d you think you’re doing?” Aaron hissed low in his throat, his eyes moving between Robert and the curtain.

“No need to worry. I checked, nobody saw me enter,” Robert replied smugly. Aaron’s eyes wavered to the curtain again and noticed Robert had made sure nobody could look inside, which calmed Aaron slightly down.

“Still not answering my question,” Aaron answered matter-of-factly.

Robert’s lips quirked up again, before he wet his lips with his tongue. Aaron followed the movement with his eyes, unable to look away.

“Needed to see you in these clothes again, before you pull them off,” Robert replied, his voice low.

Robert’s eyes shifted downward to Aaron’s crotch at that moment, lips quirking in a half smile and Aaron was almost positive that his heart skipped a beat.

“What?” Aaron was suddenly all too aware of how tight he felt, skin hot and bothered and insides curling with ripples of shyness.

“Aaron.” Robert eased forward into Aaron’s personal space and loomed over him, curious, trace of a grin on his lips that Aaron just wanted to kiss right off of his face, but Robert leaned forwards and moved his lips to Aaron’s ear. His breath was hot against Aaron’s ear when he whispered low: “Touch yourself.”

Heat instantly built up in his gut, as his heart jumped up inside his chest. “What?” Aaron rasped, as if he hadn’t heard Robert right.

Teeth scraped against Aaron’s jawline. “Touch yourself,” Robert’s repeated low against his jawline.

Aaron didn’t know how to react, because he was in the middle of a shop, inside a small fitting room. He wasn’t supposed to want this sort of thing, because he wasn’t supposed to even think about having sex in a public place where anybody would be able to hear him, it never even really crossed his mind. Yet the notion was there, the inclination, the comment. When he shook his head, lips parted and mouth suddenly too dry to force out words, he felt the heat shoot through his body, hotter than he’d ever felt in his life.

“Aaron,” Robert murmured smoothly against Aaron’s skin, his fingers caressing over Aaron’s jawline to turn his head towards him. His eyes were lustful when Aaron looked up at him. Robert’s eyes dropped to Aaron’s lips and Aaron’s breathing hitched. Robert’s breath was hot against Aaron’s lips, his voice low and husky: “Please.”

“Here?” He stuttered out the words, scrabbling for distraction from the heat in Robert’s voice, but he found he couldn’t really think straight.

“Yes. Right. Here.” Cocky grin back in place, Robert moved just inches and Aaron could feel the ghost of Robert’s lips against his own. He moved in to close the distance, but Robert pulled back the exact same moment.

Aaron wouldn’t even pretend he didn’t chase after Robert’s lips and he couldn’t even be embarrassed about it. He recalled the moments he had jerked off underneath the shower or in bed, with Robert’s voice in his head, imagining Robert’s hands on him, but he had never imagined this, for Robert to actually watch him when he would give himself a handjob, in a public place, and that thought turned Aaron more on than it probably should.

There was a lump in Aaron’s throat and an even larger bulge in his pants, but he didn’t dare move as Robert’s thumb trailed over Aaron’s lower lip, and Aaron found he had a hard time functioning.

“C’mon,” Robert’s breathed out again, his eyes moving up to Aaron’s face, the depth of want and lust readable in his eyes.

The aching feeling in his groin intensified by that look and the flush continued to spread throughout his body.

“I know you want to,” Robert spoke slowly, a half smirk on his face. “You think you can handle it?”

He paused, raised his eyebrows inquisitively, Aaron realizing that he was asked a question right this moment. Normally, Robert didn’t ask, he just took it, but this was clearly some new line they were crossing. The smile around Robert’s lips and the challenge in his voice caused Aaron to relax. The nerves were still there, but arousal was laced in strongly with them, especially with Robert looking at him like this, so intently, like Aaron was the only important thing.

“Yes,” Aaron breathed rough. “God yes.”

When Robert moved back in, his gaze was predatory, catlike, and Aaron couldn’t look away. Then, Robert leaned forward, brushing lips to Aaron’s ear again, breathing the words against him. “I need to see it, Aaron,” he informed Aaron, voice low: “I'm going to see you touch yourself, I’m going to feel it. Do you want me to?”

Aaron couldn’t think of anything he wanted more in this moment, couldn’t think of anything he had wanted more in his entire life. “Yes,” Aaron rumbled, deep in his throat.

“Okay.” Robert leaned in just close enough to kiss, but not quite. “Then you do every single thing I tell you to. Without a sound. Understand?”

And Aaron understood, emanated as much of that understanding as possible and nodded again, unable to speak.

“Okay. Good.” The voracious smile that curled over Robert’s face was dangerous, and he nodded back in response, pleased. “Now I'm in control.”

“Turn around,” Robert said softly, and in the crappy, overly bright, lighting of the changing room, his eyes suddenly looked dark.

Aaron had seen the hunger in Robert’s eyes multiple times, but he’d never once looked at Aaron like he looked at him now and a shiver wracked its way up Aaron’s spine. He turned around, towards the large mirror, which hung against the wall of the changing room.

Aaron could feel Robert stepping close behind him, his body warmth seeping into Aaron’s skin. Robert’s breathed hot against his neck as he commanded: “Unbutton your pants, pull them down. Pull down your boxers as well.”

Aaron looked up at Robert via the mirror and he looked on as Robert nuzzled his neck and Aaron temperature seemed to race higher. Aaron shivered under Robert’s attention, as his hands fluttered nervously around the fabric and metal of his own belt buckle. Robert had seen him naked a million times before. Aaron dressed with him there, they took showers together, had sex together. This wouldn’t be anything new to Aaron. But undressing himself in front of Robert, touching himself in front of Robert…

It was a whole new level of intimacy. Even to Aaron, who had been intimate and close to Robert’s body for a good three months or so now.

The thing was though, Aaron knew more than anything else this was a challenge. Robert was still waiting for Aaron to back off, to go back home, to pretend none of this had ever happened and forget all of it. He saw it in the way Robert met his eyes in the mirror.

And as he looked at Robert, suddenly his fingers seemed to get a life of their own, fiddling with his belt buckle and unbuttoning and unzipping his pants and shimmying until they were a puddle tangled around his feet. Then it was just him, in his boxers, standing in front of the mirror.

Keeping his eyes locked on Robert’s in the mirror, Aaron snagged his fingers on the elastic waist band of his boxers and pulled down, until the cotton material hit his ankles. Through the walls of the changing room there was the soft sound and pounding of music, but the only thing Aaron could hear was the sound of his own heartbeat in his ears and the sudden sharp intake of breath from Robert.

He wanted to turn around to get a glimpse but Robert suddenly wrapped a possessive arm around Aaron’s waist and pinned Aaron’s back and ass flush against his body. Aaron couldn’t really escape because he got his pants and boxers wrapped around his ankles and Aaron found he didn’t really want to escape. Robert released his hold slightly, not crowding, and whispered, into Aaron’s ear: “Look.”

And Aaron looked up. And what he saw, made him inexplicably hard. Robert was unbuttoning his shirt and let it fall open. And Aaron looked at himself, almost completely naked. Skin slightly pink with blush and muscles tense with the sudden exposure and his cock, hard, sticking up and looking just as red as Aaron’s face right now. Prickles of apprehension started to rise in the back of his throat and he wanted to look away, wanted to look away and pull his pants back up, but he couldn’t because everything about Robert had him cemented to the spot, and he couldn’t move if he tried.

“Okay,” Robert’s voice, deadly husky and twice as quiet, barely more than a whisper in Aaron’s ear, “Now. Reach out your hand, and grab your cock.”

Aaron’s limbs were suddenly not his own anymore, once again a marionette on strings, as he reached out a hand and wrapped it around his cock. He couldn’t exactly pinpoint who was in control of his body anymore, whether it was him or Robert. But it didn’t particularly matter because the second he wrapped his fingers around his cock, Aaron’s head snapped back by the feeling. A wave of want, washed over him, like fresh blood rushed through his veins mixed with caffeine and fire and he suddenly felt alive, so alive and so hard and so turned on, he knew he wouldn’t be able to stop if they took this any further.

“Good.” The word against his neck nearly caused Aaron to jump out of his skin; he’d barely even remembered Robert being there. “Stroke it.”

“Robert,” The crack in Aaron’s voice was a canyon, and he was pretty sure his voice had disappeared almost entirely.

“Up and down, move your fist up and down,” Robert instructed softly and Aaron shivered with want, stomach muscles clenching.

Aaron did what Robert told him to, and the second he did, stars exploded beneath his closed eyelids and his hips suddenly thrusted forward and it felt so good, so damn good that Aaron could barely stand, could barely breathe as he stroked experimentally, slowly, up and down his dick. Aaron could feel Robert all around him, whispering encouragements in his ear and telling Aaron to keep going, yeah, just like that and Aaron had to be fading and disintegrating into a million sparks of heated pleasure that all came from the feel of his nimble fingers on tight, hot skin.

And underneath it all was Robert, Robert muttering instructions and sin into Aaron’s ear, telling Aaron how good he was doing and how pretty he looked and Aaron hung on to his every word, followed every instruction Robert whispered low and hoarse near his ear.

When Robert told Aaron to twist his fist on the upstroke, Aaron bit his lip so hard he almost broke the skin, had to take a good fifteen seconds to remember how to breathe before he could even move. When Robert told Aaron to brush his thumb over the slit of his cock, Aaron moaned at the sensation, soft and gasping. The sound surprised both of them, and for a second neither of them moved, Aaron suddenly so mortified he could barely speak. But then Aaron met Robert’s hooded eyes in the mirror and Robert said: “Do it again.”

So Aaron complied, thumbed the slit of his cock, skin sliding over the pre cum at the head, and gasped again, mouth open and eyes rolling back in his head because it felt so fucking good he could barely stand it.

It stretched on like that forever, Aaron pressed up against Robert and running his hand over his cock and thrusting into his fist as his skin got hotter and tighter and his world started to go tunnel vision.

There was deep longing building up in Aaron’s gut, and suddenly he couldn’t seem to hold up his own weight anymore and Robert arms tightened around him, pulling him flush against his chest as Aaron tried to remember the process of inhale and exhale as his hand continued to stroke his cock. Aaron felt he was teetering at the edge of a cliff, want shooting through his whole body and it was too much at once, so he slowed down his movements until he had stopped completely.

“Why are you stopping?”

“I can’t,” Aaron panted, and his voice sounded hoarse, breath coming out in bursts. “It’s, it’s too much.”

“Don’t you dare stop,” Robert whispered dangerously low against Aaron’s skin. “Just go with it, ride it out.”

Aaron swallowed gulps of air, bringing his hand to his cock again and gripping loosely, trembling with want as he brushed his fingers alongside it and fisted it once more. Pre cum pooled at the tip of his dick, as he stroked it. He got lost in the sensation and feeling again and Robert whispering in his ear: “Good, yeah, like that.”

“Feels good?” Robert asked, smiling because Aaron was sure it was pretty fucking obvious that it felt good. Aaron couldn’t even find the words to respond.

“Now.” Robert’s hands brushed lightly over Aaron’s waist, thumbs rubbing comfortingly at the skin of his stomach and Aaron skin seemed to get even hotter underneath Robert’s touch. “Now think about me. Think about me touching your cock.”

_Oh my fucking God_. Aaron’s knees threatened to give out, but Robert’s grip was firm and warm and Aaron could feel every inch of him through Robert’s clothes, heated skin and firm muscle and Robert’s own hard-on against his arse-cheeks and Aaron got even more turned on by it. The image rose up of Robert leaning over Aaron with that same knowing smirk and wrapping his hand around Aaron’s cock, those soft pads and long fingers that Aaron had memorized like nothing else and had felt on almost every inch of his body. Aaron got so carried away, he almost growled out loud, but just bit his lip in time to stop the sound from leaving his throat.

He actually felt the liquid heat in his stomach pooling higher, reaching a new summit that he wasn’t prepared for, but he rose to meet it, hips thrusting of their own accord into his hand, fast and hard and his hand was wet with pre cum. He knew where this heat was taking him, could feel the pressure in his stomach building up, bright and white hot and furious. His vision became blurry, the lights around him flickering as his eyes rolled in his head and he closed them, turning his face, resting his sweat slick forehead against Robert’s neck as he tried to remember how to breathe.

“No.” Suddenly Robert’s hand clamped around his wrist, stilling him completely. Aaron let go of his baited breath and looked up at Robert and Aaron felt almost annoyed he couldn’t continue. But Robert wasn’t even looking at him, eyes instead locked on the mirror, so Aaron focused his eyes on there as well. And then he saw the both of them; Aaron’s back to Robert’s clothed chest, Aaron’s flushed face, his even more flushed cock. The image was obscene, pornographic in a way that Aaron wasn’t prepared for because not only was he touching himself, but Robert was watching him do it. It was so wrong and so fucking hot at the same time.

“I want you to watch.” Robert’s lips settled against Aaron’s ear, breath scorching and damp and Aaron could barely keep his eyes open. “Watch yourself. I want you to watch yourself come. You need to watch yourself.”

‘What’ was the word Aaron wanted to say, but he could barely make his lips move and Robert gripped his wrist tighter, pulled Aaron’s hand up and down his cock, showing Aaron what to do, guiding Aaron through the motions, and Aaron was going to pass out but he did what Robert told him to do, as Robert pulled his hand back. Aaron’s eyes locked on the mirror, on the image of him jerking himself off, Robert there every step of the way.

He stared at them with longing and wide eyes as Robert followed the motion of his wrist and Aaron panted and Robert encouraged and Aaron moaned, embarrassed and quiet but moaned all the same.

Then out of nowhere, Robert’s lips were at his ear, still not touching, but their temperature warm and inviting and Aaron would kill to get Robert to kiss him but he knew without asking that that was not what this moment was for.

But Robert started whispering in Aaron’s ear, and Aaron’s knees started to buckle in earnest. “Look at you Aaron. I love watching you like this, pleasuring yourself, making yourself feel good. God Aaron, you’re so hot. Need to see you come.”

And maybe Aaron should be looking at himself, but in that mirror all he could see was Robert, all pink lips and hooded eyes and strong arms where he held Aaron up. Because the only thing, the only explanation for the way his cock was aching, impossibly hard, the way his legs were boneless and the way he couldn’t seem to breathe, was because Robert was looking at him, touching him. Even if it was not necessarily for Robert to touch him, the entertained fantasy of what Robert could do rendered Aaron into pieces as Aaron’s eyes pierced into Robert’s in the mirror.

Aaron came, or exploded, or spontaneously combusted because Aaron was more than sure he did both at once. He was in shards, the world whiting out and visions of spinning galaxies assaulting his brain as every inch of his skin simply sang with good feeling. Head thrown back, mouth locked in a silent gasp. He was aware of the pulsing in his dick as his hand continued to move of its own accord, fast against his cock, and he was sucked under a current of pulling friction and a rip-tide of white heat. He didn’t even realize he’d stopped breathing until he was gasping for air.

He calmed down, seconds, minutes, centuries later, his body buzzing, spineless muscle and if it weren’t for Robert’s vise like grip on him he’d been a dissolved puddle on the floor. And amidst the now receding pleasure was Robert, breathing just as hard as Aaron and gripping Aaron like he might dissipate into smoke if Robert so much as moved.

It seemed ages before either of them could string together a phrase of coherent words.

“That-,” Robert started as he loosened his grip: “-was pretty fucking awesome, huh?”

Aaron didn’t reply, but just smiled at Robert, which made Robert’s grin turn wider.

“You good to stand?” Robert’s smirk was evident, but Aaron couldn’t really think up a retort.

Aaron nodded, lifting his head up as Robert stepped away from him, taking his heat with him and Aaron’s skin was suddenly exposed to the cold air of the room. He felt over exposed and over sensitive, and he looked down at his hand. His cum, all over his hand, the hand had been jerking his cock.

Robert suddenly moved and pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket, while Aaron subconsciously asked himself why Robert would even carry that around. Aaron cleaned up his hand and the mirror until everything was clean, no evidence of what had just transpired other than the smell of sex that lingered in the small space of the room. Robert bent down and pulled Aaron’s boxers up and Aaron stepped out of the pants which still lay on the ground, picking it up and dumping it in a corner before he turned to face Robert. Robert was still wearing a devilish smile around his lips that Aaron wanted to cover with his own in his post-coital giddiness.

“Sorry,” Aaron muttered. “Didn’t intend to close my eyes.”

Robert shrugged, then grinned. “It was pretty hot, either way.”

Robert smirked even wider by Aaron’s blush, satisfied, and Aaron moved in to finally press his lips against Robert’s, lazy and lingering.

“So good, huh?” Robert murmured into the kiss, reciprocating just as enthusiastically. “No need to thank me.”

“You-,” Aaron wanted to tell Robert to shut up, but Aaron couldn’t even push the words out of his mouth because there was still a buzzing in his brain and he found he couldn’t take his lips off of Robert’s, not for the life of him. He wasn’t sure of much in that moment but he was sure that he wanted to strip Robert of his pants and do to Robert what he had just done to himself.

“Glad to be of service.” Robert’s lips were at Aaron’s jaw again and he scraped his teeth along the bone, laughing again when Aaron shivered.

Aaron got changed, not bothered by Robert’s presence as Robert had just made him jerk himself of in front of him. When Aaron was mostly dressed he put the suit back on its hooks and he looked up at Robert with a half-smile. “Guess I have to buy the suit then.”

Robert’s eyes lit up as he smiled back. “You should,” Robert replied smugly and Aaron already knew where Robert was thinking about.

Aaron pulled his coat on and stepped in close to Robert. He moved in to kiss him, but moved his mouth at the last second and sucked on Robert’s earlobe. Robert’s breathing hitched and Aaron knew exactly what he needed to do next. “Wanna go home?” Aaron finally murmured hot in Robert’s ear.

“God, yes,” Robert answered back with a happy sigh, as if he had been waiting for Aaron to say that for ages. Aaron pulled back and smiled all-knowingly, knowing Robert would be at his mercy for the next few hours.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Stephanie (Stephdele on tumblr) for proofreading this! You are truly amazing for helping me out! <3
> 
> Find me on tumblr: http://wolkje25.tumblr.com/
> 
> Please let me know what you think! I'd love to read it! x


End file.
